Necesidad
by Seiji-chan
Summary: Te necesito...¿Me dejarías estar a tu lado entonces?. Disque Angst. YukixShu. Dedicado a Saikyo por su cumpleaños!


**Necesidad.**

**Genero:** Angst, Romantic.

**Warnings:OOC? Angst?**

**Parings:** YukiXShuuichi-

**Disclamer:** Bien, Gravitation **no es mio** ¬¬ os vale? y no, tampoco poseo algunos de sus personajes, y no, tampoco les pertenece a ustedes. Y saben que? eso prueba de que el mundo es injusto uwu. Amen.

**Fe de Erratas:** bueh, xD obvio, lo escribi yo, por lo tanto tiene tantas fallas ortograficas como politicos estupidos en el Peru, asi que, gomen:3

**Dedicatoria:** En verdad esta persona se merece un premio **nobel** por soportarme! A Shinji-kun o Sigel ;3 for her birthday, espero que os guste. La proxima vez mejorare x3!

Notas: En _cursiva_.- Por que Shuuichi tambien siente...La parte inconsciente de Shuuichi.

--+---

Hablo de forma suave, ligera, sin perdida de aliento y sin perdida de emoción. Hablo.

__

Tengo tantas cosas que decirte  
¿Como empezar? Ni se como.

Y lo dijo. Y lo hizo con aquella ternura de la que hacia gala, que siempre y ahora había estado presente, pero nunca como hasta ahora.

_  
Quiero revolverte conmigo. Bienvenido a mi confusión. _

¿Y ahora que¿Que podía hacer¿Que mas podía decirle¿Que mas que no fuese si no la verdad¿Que si no sus verdaderos sentimientos¿Que mas si no era lo que verdaderamente sentía?

¿Que si no mas que la razón por la cual su débil corazón latía?

_  
Tengamos la decencia de hacer esto juntos. Y volvamos. _

Y entonces, nuevamente, volvió a decirlo como si fuese lo ultimo que diría, en toda su vida. Pero tan solo por ahora. Y lo repitió, con todo lo que llevaba dentro, con todo lo que había y significaba para si mismo, todo por aquel hombre que se ocultaba detrás de esa puerta.

_  
Necesitémonos.  
Aunque sea de a mentiras_. -1-

Aquel, aquel que se hacia llamar su amante.

Lo había sido por mucho tiempo. Pero no sabia como llamarle ahora.

Hubieron muchos pleitos, incomprensión, indiferencia, ignorancia, soledad, frialdad, desamor.

__

Y después déjame cansado de ti. Juguemos cuanto yo podré resistir.

Y fue cuando llego al limite. Y fue cuando no pudo llegar a mas, y fue cuando sus ganas de seguir adelante se habían desvanecido, cuando la razón por la cual había luchado y permanecido a su lado, soportando de todo, se había ido.

Tal vez para ser olvidada. Tal vez para ser remplazada. Tal vez para jamás volver. Pero aun le quedaba el amor, el afecto, el cariño que, por supuesto, el había dado. El que no había recibido. El que debería haber cobrado. Mas ya era tarde.

_Aunque te lo pida,  
se que nunca podras devolverme lo que yo te di._

Aun le quedaba su corazón. Se sentía satisfecho de haberle recuperado, salvo, aquel hombre de los dorados ojos hirientes y del aura solitaria se había encargado de regresárselo todo destrozado.

Destrozados...el, su corazón, sus sentimientos. Todo lo que alguna vez fue capaz de dar. Y que como aun seguía amando, podría aun dar. Pero...de pronto sintió que todas las fuerzas se la habían agotado. Y decidió darse un descanso, terminando por darse cuenta que ya no podría mas.

_Haz de mi tu punto de partida en el monopolio de nuestra historia de amor.  
Sin piedad, gáname._

Parte de si ya lo había supuesto cuando decidió involucrarse, pero había algo que siempre le decía que podría romper su barrera. Aquel hombre también se lo había prevenido, pero sus besos no fundamentaban sus palabras.

_  
Bastara un poco de ti  
para hacerme sentir vivo._

Se basto para sobrevivir con sus besos, aquel hombre se los daba cuando consideraba necesario. Amo cada milímetro de su persona, para aquella persona tal vez no era suficiente. Se enamoro completamente de cada parte de su alma, mas aquel aun ocultaba parte de si.

_  
Sabes que te conosco  
Pero aun no se quien eres.  
_

Pero cada caricia, cada dulce tacto...cada uno de ellos, le hacia sentir en el cielo. No supo cuanto tiempo había estado varado allí, a la deriva de su inconsciente volubilidad. Poco a poco las nubes que lo habían mantenido en la cima, fueron esparciéndose lenta y silenciosamente, tan cautelosamente que no puedo darse cuenta hasta que empezó a caer...

En el suelo de rodillas quiso levantarse y seguir por lo cual siempre había seguido. Su razón de estar, de sentir, de ser.

_  
Y me voy dando cuenta de  
que ya no estas a mi lado._

Pero algo en su cabeza dijo que no lo valía.

Pero...ya había sido suficiente.

_  
Y me voy dando cuenta que  
nunca has estado._

Mas, mas aun así tuvo de decirlo. No podía evitarlo, y es que a veces su mente y el no coordinaban muy bien juntos. Siempre pasaba. Mas ahora ya no le importaba lo que sintiese. Tan solo quería descubrir una vez su alma ante el, aunque ya supiese lo que le esperaba. Mas ahora, ya nada importaría. Ya no importaba el que diría. Tampoco el que haría. Menos el que sentiría. De todas maneras en su rostro jamás había visto algún rastro puro de emoción.

_  
Y aun así daría todo  
por verte sonreír a mi lado..._

Ya lo había escuchado todo. Y sentía que podría reponerse de cualquier semi-argumento doliente que ese le daría en recriminación o respuesta. De lo que no podría reponerse seria de su propia partida.

Se iría, por fin para gracias de el, se iría. Y esta vez, era en serio. Lo haría, por que lo necesitaba lejos y a la vez tan cerca de el. Pero ya lo había decidido. Sufriría.

Pero...¿Acaso el también lo haría?

_Si yo me voy...¿Sufririas?  
Si yo no vuelvo...¿Llorarias?_

Su desvalida conciencia se cuestiono con soltura aquella pregunta que, sin ser prevista, fue formulándose en el aire. ¿Acaso aquel sufriría tanto como desde el comienzo de la pesadilla el mismo lo hacia?. Miles de escenas pasaron frente a sus ojos, dejándole con unos segundos estupefacto y con la mirada aun mas melancólicamente perdida. Aquellas imágenes con movimientos y situaciones crueles que se habían enterrado en si respondían por si solas.

_¿Que digo...? Eso es lo que tu desde siempre querias.  
_

Cayo en conclusión que desde el inicio de todo, el sufrimiento nunca fue compartido. Sufriría ¿Pero que daba ya?

_  
Tu imagen va desapareciendo de mi mente  
como si jamás hubiese existido..._

Se largaría por fin de donde tantas veces lo habían botado, nadie se lo impediría. Nadie. Pues nadie nunca lo hizo. Nunca nadie trato de hacerlo. A aquel siempre pareció darle igual si se iba o no. Siempre dio igual. Lo único que no había podido lograr sus huida antes era el amor ferviente que sentía por el escritor. Eran todas sus emociones que lo había atado irremediablemente a el. Pero ahora a aquella emoción la cual había parecido tener pies propios alguna vez, ahora ya no tenia ni un por que alguno por el cual seguir caminando.

Tal vez pensaba de esa manera por el estado en el que se encontraba. No podía hacerlo con la feliz claridad con la cual lo hacia todo el tiempo. Todo el tiempo sonriendo, aparentado felicidad y apego hacia Yuki...No quería que Hiro y Fujisaki pensaran que el de nuevo estaba en medio de otra de sus depresiones, el era un profesional. Se suponía que lo era.

_Tu recuerdo quiere irse.  
Por que yo se que debe borrarse._

Esta parecía una de las mas fuertes, esas que parecían querer llevarte al punto de perdida. Pisar el final de precipicio. No volver a volar...como tantas veces lo había hecho. Pero tanto tiempo junto al escritor le había enseñado que no esperase nada de nadie y que siempre aparentase seguridad ante cualquiera.

_Pero yo no quiero que se vaya.  
Por que yo quiero creer que esto que yo creia haber logrado...  
_

La felicidad que tenia y ya no. La alegría que se quedaba con la rapidez con la cual se iba. La sonrisa hambrienta de hipocresía.

_Por que yo quise que valiese la pena.  
Por que yo quise...  
Por que yo luche..._

_Pero no dices nada, sabes que lo siento, y aun asi te vas._

Se vio a si mismo. Ridículo. Ridículamente triste. Su yo de antes. Su imagen de ahora. Patético. Patéticamente desolador.

_  
Desapareces, Te vas...no dices nada, duele...no te vayas!  
No te vayas, que me duele.  
No lo hagas por que aunque nunca estuviste..._

No lo hagas por que aun tengo el anhelo de tenerte a mi lado.

Pero Desapareces...  


Ahora estaba a allí, tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo delgado y atractivo dejando un espacio entre su espalda cubierta por su chaqueta y la puerta que guiaba al lugar al cual no debía entrar. Nunca cuando el estaba tan ocupado en un escena importante o alguna trivial. Cualquier excusa suya nunca había de ser buena para el escritor que encerrado yacía frente a la pantalla de aquel aparato que mas bien parecía su amante.

_Desapareces de todo lo creia que era mia.  
Te vas de lo que yo creia que era.  
Pero en realidad. El que se va ahora soy yo._

Allí siempre con aquel aparato, cerrado en si, día y noche, alejado. Alejado de todos, alejado de si.

_Es tiempo de decir lo que debí decirte desde hace mucho. Aun es tiempo._

Quiso entonces ver su rostro en ese momento. Las ventanas del departamento, empapadas de gotas de lluvia, no le permitían ver su reflejo lastimero. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y rojos, de las ganas tremendas de llorar y sus labios aun diciendo lo que necesitaba decir.

_  
------------------------ _

_Te necesito._

Y aquellas palabras que de su garganta habían escapado, se estrellaron contra barrera, llenas de devoción.

Hablo de una manera que a el, sin estimación, le hizo adorar. Su corazón, por fin, tuvo la decencia de quebrarse. Tuvo por fin, la tendencia de sentir, de sentir que en verdad había algo en el que necesitaba de si.

-Yuki...Yuki, Te necesito.- Era lo único que salía de si. No podía decir otra cosa que no fuese la verdad. Su mente había sido diseñada con aquella utilidad y facultad.

Aquellas palabras fueron bajando del tono suave y llego, callo el silencio que impusieron sus pensamientos, que huían desde la realidad devastadora hacia la fantasía realizada. Huían, desesperados, como el de sus malas acciones.

_  
Por favor, di que no._

-Yuki..Yuki...por favor...-Rogó aquella voz, detrás de la puerta. Rogó, y lo hizo, lo hizo en tono tan desgarrador que sus muñecas morirán por acercarse abrirle. Pero abstuvieron. Era una orden y tenia razón.

_Quiero quedarme. Pero no tengo razón.  
Quiero seguir. Pero no tengo motivo.  
Quiero luchar. Quiero por ti._

Pero no me dejas. Pero no me quedan ganas.

Pero que **tentación.**

_Y...es que ¿Aun seguiré siendo tu ilusión? _

El no debía dejarse llevar, ellas tampoco, el no debía sucumbir a la tentación de sus cabellos rosas, a el delirio maravilloso que eran sus ojos, el paraíso que eran sus labios. El no podía caer. Ahora que debía ser fuerte. Por los dos.

Era tan obvio que ellos dos tenían dos puntos de vistas muy diferentes. Diferentes algunos desde donde determinaban el mundo.

_Dime que si, que si..._

Su mundo.

_Déjate llevar...por solo un segundo_.

Y también en la imaginación.

_  
Dirás que me quieres, yo te responderé sinceramente._

_Seré yo solo para ti algo que de ti nunca quieras borrar.  
Seremos un solo sentimiento. Una sola frase.  
La mas conflictiva y hermosa de todas._

Seremos, te lo aseguro, Seremos algo que en verdad tu quieras recordar.

_Seremos los dos algo que quiera perdurar._

Los suaves raspones de la lluvia le distrajo. Pronto su atención se volvió entera hacia la hermosa voz. Su mente sagaz, sensible pero atrozmente cruel le hizo pensar que su llanto era el canto mas bello.

_Dime que me quieres. Dímelo, si es que te vas. _

_Y entones llorare. _

_Y no pongas esa cara. No es malo que un poco de fuerte emoción quiera embargar mi cuerpo. Alguien que no puede pensar por si mismo. Es lo que soy, es lo que seré, es lo que tu me haces ser. _

_Me dejas entrar en ti, tan remisamente._

-Onegai...Yuki, hace frío aquí...- Y era por culpa de su impavidez. Y era por culpa de su insensible toque. Y era por su persona. Y entonces el también sintió frío, su propia displicencia.

_Hace tanto frió, tu espíritu congela mi cuerpo._

Hoyo con claridad la suplicas de aquel ser cuya apariencia se asemejaba mas a la de un ángel, recién caído del cielo. Un ángel que había caído de allá arriba, para el. Un ángel que le había cantado cuanto era necesitado.

_Tirito de frío, pero aun te quiero._

A el, nunca le habían necesitado. Tal vez ya era hora de lo que lo hiciesen.

_Aun quiero seguir aquí. Aun a tu lado. _

_Pero muéstrame un poco de calor...¿Lo harías? _

_Una razón mas por la cual quedarme._

Aun así, sus oídos se cerraron. Y las voces volvieron a ser calladas por la imponente oscuridad que aprisionaba su mente.

_Pero no me escuchas, y vuelvo a la realidad. Tu realidad._

-Yuki..Yuki...tengo miedo, Yuki.- ¿Miedo¿Miedo de que? De irse, no solo de cuerpo, también irse para siempre aquel espacio que sin saber había hecho, se había ganado un gran rincón, de lo pequeño de su corazón. Supo que su corazón no valía nada. El de el mucho.

_Y es que tengo miedo..._

_Acompáñame en esta soledad._

Le dijo que tenia miedo.

_  
Nos haremos compañía. Solos...por fin, solos, los dos. _

_Pero hazme el favor dejar el terror afuera. Basta con el mío._

Y entonces el también sintió el terror. El terror de no volver a verle y la aberración a la idea de jamás poder nuevamente sentirle.

Tenia miedo, pero no podía estar con el. Quería su compañía, pero no podía estar a su lado. Empezó a creer que El quería muchas cosas que el jamás podría darle. Tenia que alejarle, antes que fuese demasiado tarde, tenia que decirle, aunque fuesen en vano sus razones. Tenia, pero no podía.

_¿Sabes? Creo que tu también tienes miedo._

_Pero no puedes decirlo. Pero no quieres._

-¿Por que no vuelves, Yuki?...Aun te necesito..aun.- ¿Por que no volvía?

_Mas no importa_

_¡Quiero que vuelvas!_

Por que nunca estuvo. Por que nunca había estado. Y por eso ahora debía irse, lo comprendía. Sabia que no quería, y francamente el tampoco.

-Aun...Yuki...Aun...- Callo entonces, aquel aun no podía ser incierto, pero se perdió en la indiferencia.

_Y es que aun te necesito._

Aun, aun, aun. Aun necesitaba de aquella risa escandalosa y alegra, aun. Todavía quería ver esa sonrisa por la mañana, tarde y noche, por el resto de lo que le quedase de vida. Aun quería esas muestras tan expresivas de afecto, aun deseaba esos besos acaramelados. Todavía quería aquel ser, que, a pesar de todo, había de estar allí, para quererle como jamás alguien lo había hecho.

_Aun te quiero...aun tengo algo que me dice que puedo. Yo puedo y quiero. Por que todo tu eres algo que me incita a hacerlo._

Nunca supo que aquel también necesitaba una ración de algo que desconocía, no supo dársela.

_Por que creo ser el indicado._

Recibió cariño, la sonrisa dulce junto con la voz cantarina. Mas no supo como apreciarle.

Tuvo de todo, entonces, tuvo de todo, pero no supo darse cuenta, de que, aquello que era suyo, iba a escapándosele de las manos.

Pero aun no terminaba de irse. Pero aun no sabia si había una nueva razón para quedarse. No sabia si aquel que amaba tenia una razón para también, volver a amarle.

_Por que yo puedo ser la persona afortunada que se quedaría sin rechistar a tu lado. Por que yo quiero ser ese afortunado. Por que yo se que tu puedes aceptarme una vez mas._

Por algún extraño vuelco del destino sus manos no pudieron contenerse mas y se lanzaron hacia la puerta, sus piernas se deslizaron con suavidad por el suelo de alfombrado gris. La puerta estuvo cerca de abrirse y descubrió al niño de los llorosos ojos violetas deteniendo su salida.

Le vio en el suelo, sentado, y aquel cuerpo que tantas veces poseyó pareció llamarle una vez, pero de una manera diferente. Fue cuando entonces, pudo comprender lo que no podía, ambos pretendían ver el amor de distintas formas. Pero ahora podía verlo todo desde aquellos ojos que tanto obsesionaban. No pudo ver cuando ni como, ya, sin darse por enterado, las hebras de cabello rosado de Shuuichi rozaban su cuello, acariciándole deliciosamente. No supo como, pero ya había saltado a sus brazos.

No supo como, pero su propio cuerpo se inclino para aun mas abrazarlo. No supo, pero ya su alma habia aceptado.

Pero aun quedo el silencio.

Y fue feliz cuando ruidosamente le escucho llorar, y lo fue aun mucho mas cuando vio en todo su esplendor, en el reflejo de la ventana ya limpia, impresa, su propia sonrisa. Pudo fijarse cuan detalladamente esta se veía e irradiaba lo que ahora sentía. Tal vez su estúpido baka había decidido quedarse. Tal vez recién lo habría comprendido como el.

_  
Y quiero seguir haciéndolo toda mi vida._

Tal vez tambien que le quisiesen por todo aquel periodo de vida.

Se dio cuenta, que entonces, que aquella persona le necesitaba tanto, tanto como el.

_¿Me dejarías estar a tu lado entonces?_

****

O.w.a.r.i

------------------------

-1- esa frase XD jah!

**N/A:** Uff. Despues de no actualizar por mas de siete meses y mas...Ush, que puedo decir, no espero ningun review, este fic fue escrito por puro ocio y mas que nada, este fic esta dedicado a **la persona mas bella de todo este mundo** xDU la niña **mas** **perfecta **snif, Shinji-kun! Felix Cumpleaños :3! Aunque xD soy consiente de que no se cuando diablos es su cumpleaños, vale? Pero también sea conciente usted de que no me lo dijo y que este será uno de sus regalos ;3 vale?.

Bueh, si dejan reviews, de antemano, gracias!

Saludos ;3


End file.
